


It's All A Gamble

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in Vegas for the weekend, and things start to become very clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

The lights from the Bellagio were soft in comparison to the rest of The Strip. Alexis could almost feel like he was in front of a secluded palace, the trees along the walkway making the busy, flooded sidewalk feel intimate and serene. Alexis leaned on the ornate railing and stared out at the stilling water in front of him, the spectacular water show finished. Despite the previous jets of water he could feel the sweat starting to trail down his neck. The people rushing past behind him fluttered and chattered, drunk as lords or hornier than hell and quite possibly both. This was Vegas after all.

Why did he even come here? It was hot [Hot, hot, hot chicks. Cheaper than your mother’s toilet paper!], more fake than Los Angeles [Get your Subway sandwich that costs $8.00 more than it would anywhere else!], and he felt like he had a rash from all the stripper cards being shoved at him. [Fwip, fwip, fwip, thwack.]

Then he felt fingers dipping inside his waistband, and a hot hand flat against his back.

Right.

David.

He pulled him around and kissed David hard, hunger driving up in licks of lightning straight from where David’s hand was to his lips and back to his groin. And the great thing was, he could do this. No one would notice them, not a bit. David’s frame was large enough to easily hide whom he was kissing, but really it was the atmosphere that allowed it. Vegas. Right on The Strip. And the Bellagio was perfect. People trolling by constantly, but the little alcoves in the railing surrounding the water gave them perfect pockets of romance to hide in. The lighting was magical, soft glowing lamps, spaced just right so the darkness enfolded them as they kissed and murmured. It made Alexis feel like this was worth it. Every time. Bathed in dusky seclusion and anonymity they kissed for a few minutes longer until Alexis had to stop, his cargo shorts feeling tighter by the second.

The people passing them as Alexis looked over David’s broad shoulder were so busy gawking at everything else, there’s no way they would notice, and even if they did it would be chalked up as one more spectacle of the neon and glitz on Las Vegas Boulevard. It had to be the only place that was so public that it was private.

They walked along between casinos, vaguely glancing up at the ostentatious-ness surrounding them. Mostly they just people watched, with David whispering light in his ear and pointing out random sights. [Obese guy with a mohawk, woman in a prom dress with Adidas sandals.] David’s proximity along with the breezes of air next to his ear had Alexis seeing things that didn’t involve David walking, or wearing clothes.

They were almost spotted near the Venetian, Alexis thought, by a bespectacled girl who was eyeing them intently. She looked ready to point, but Alexis tugged David’s sleeve nodding towards her, giving David the presence of mind to haul Alexis along to one of the closed vendor booths in front of Bally’s and sneak them behind the cloth wrapped loosely around it. This also, of course, gave David the excuse to grope Alexis as teasingly as he wanted until he had Alexis making moans that were probably more noticeable than the shifting in the fabric. When Alexis started reaching for David’s fly, David knew it was time to get moving.

On their way back to the Bellagio where Alexis had reserved a room, Alexis kept noticing men and women glancing at them. He hadn’t been ogled this much without being at a convention or something before. The whole place was a flesh market, everyone dying to get laid, the two of them not excluded. Apparently, the eyes hadn’t escaped David’s notice either, because after the first few times David had grabbed his hand, and then with every look thereafter his hand gripped Alexis’s tighter and tighter. By the time they reached the Bellagio, his hand ached and he was sure he would have a large hand shaped bruise across his own. But he couldn’t have told David to stop even if he wanted to.

On their way through the doors and out of the gaze of so many onlookers, David rasped low against his ear, “mine,” and gave one last squeeze before relinquishing his hand. That caused a shiver to run the length of Alexis’s spine and make him walk faster to the elevators and the sanctuary of their room where he could rip David’s clothes off. David seemed to have the same idea because when they met eyes over the head of the others in the elevator, David looked quickly away, but not before Alexis caught his eyes heavy and tense with lust.

They ran the corridor to their room, David fumbling with the keycard, bodies already slick with sweat from wandering the Strip so long. In spite of it being 1 a.m. it was still blazingly hot out. David immediately started peeling off layers even before the door was closed. Then when he was just in his boxers he came out of the bathroom and stood provocatively in the doorway, one hand adjusting himself through the thinness of his underwear.

“Care to join me, it’s nice and cool...for now.” David’s smirk was delicious, and Alexis doubted either of them had done a very good job of hiding the bulges in their trousers on the way in.

“Who’s going to stop me?” Alexis gave him a leer and was already stripping when his cell phone rang. [Sorry, try again.]

Aly.

Right.

He gave David a look of contrition and motioned him to go ahead without him. His heart pounding a little at the look David gave him before he retreated to the shower.

Aly started in immediately, not letting Alexis get much of a word in as she chattered away. “You two make it okay? Don’t let David get too carried away. I know how he can get.” [Two cherries and a seven.]

“Well, you two have fun. I’ll talk to you when you get back. Bye, Sweetie.” [Jackpot!]

“Love you,” he managed to squeeze in before she hung up. The guilt hung in his eyes for a few seconds before he remembered David naked and wet in their shower. Oh, they would have fun, but that didn’t make the guilt any less. Swallowing his self-loathing he padded back to the sound of water hitting cool tile.

Alexis managed to open the stall quietly and got a smooth lick up the back of David’s neck before David felt the difference in air temperature and turned around.

“Was hoping you’d still join me,” he said fingering Alexis’ hips and rubbing their erections.

“Ohh, fuuuck, David.” Alexis moaned again as David’s thick fingers skittered across his dick all thoughts of Aly completely erased.

When David stuck his tongue in Alexis’s mouth and grabbed his cock Alexis dug his fingers into David’s big shoulders and held on for the ride. David’s hand and mouth fucked him surely and soundly, tugging and thrusting in tandem. Alexis could barely moan into David’s mouth, his breath was coming so fast. When he finally did come, he bit David’s shoulder hard enough to make David gasp. And make a mark. Crap, he was going to have to be more careful. Nothing in him liked that they were both cheating, but if they were going to cheat they might as well do it right.

Kissing and nipping, they tumbled out of the shower, David still hard against Alexis’s thigh, little trails of come licking his leg. Alexis grabbed a towel pulled it around the two of them, squeezing David in close, and rubbing his hip dangerously against David’s stiff cock.

“Alexisss. Stop it.” David groaned and pushed Alexis hard against the hall wall next to the bedroom.

“This?” Alexis deftly tugging David so that he was the one with his back against the wall and snagged his wrists and slammed them against the wall, rubbing against David’s erection just as teasingly as before. David could easily have gotten loose, but he let Alexis play, his brown eyes intense and hungry. Alexis rubbed his palms against David’s wrist and ground himself against David’s hips, giving small thrusts against him. His hands kept rubbing at David’s wrists and when he glanced up at them he realized why. The tattoos. The matching tattoos. The ones that marked David as Jaime’s and not Alexis’s. The ones that should have told him to stay the fuck away. He was trying to rub them off. He knew he couldn’t have David, but his body didn’t seem to care, it wanted him all for itself. And if that meant getting those marks off, then it was not stopping until his wrists were red and scarred.

David had winced as his wrists hit the wall but his cock had jumped against Alexis. It wasn’t that the pain was a turn on, but the force behind it that made him hot; something neither of them got from their wives, or would willingly do to them. The power of the gesture made David want to fuck him straight through the mattress. Alexis let go of David’s wrists and the instant David felt Alexis loosen his grip, he shoved him just hard enough backwards that he fell flat onto the bed, chest heaving with surprise and anticipation.

“Cock tease. I think this calls for a little punishment, don’t you?” David’s face was a wicked grin, and Alexis couldn’t stop from kissing him once he had crawled up to Alexis’s chest. His chest got tight when he felt like this. Like David would never stop seeing every little thing he wanted before he wanted it.

“Mmm. Yes. Please. Punish me David. I’ve been a bad boy.” Alexis arched his hips to make contact with David’s. David groaned.

“A very bad boy. And an even sorrier one if you keep that up.” David’s cock was straining and ready for release and he felt around the bed for his pants, grabbing the small tube of lube and a condom before turning an eye back to Alexis who was spreading his legs, and running his fingers lightly along his cock. The sight made David still and count to ten before moving another inch. He loved to watch Alexis touch himself, and Alexis knew it. The last time they’d been here, it had been a masturbatory love fest from every possible angle, dirty stories told, each one an effort to make the other come without touching the other directly, until they couldn’t keep their hands off each other any longer.

David skimmed the inside of Alexis’s thigh and spread him even wider, and pressed two fingers in slowly, easing them in and out in little fucking motions until Alexis was writhing and begging.

“Now, David, fuck me. Can’t- Please. Now!”

Alexis couldn’t believe he was hard again already, but he couldn’t keep from begging for it. David moved to comply but at the last minute swooped down to lick a line down Alexis’s chest straight up his cock.

“David!”

And David was inside him, one fast slick thrust that forced Alexis up against the pillows at the top of the bed. Alexis never ceased to be amazed at the power curled up in David that rarely showed itself. David kept fucking him, hips pumping out a pace that was barely a rhythm and more hard than steady. He finally whispered, “Never want to stop, Alex, never.” And Alexis came, clenching his muscles tightly around David’s cock and a few thrusts later felt him come inside him. Alexis loved the weight of David as he collapsed lightly on top of him, and was loathe to lose the comfort even if it meant breathing easier. He licked along David’s ear after he had rolled to one side and pulled Alexis close to him, facing each other.

“Won’t let you stop.” Alexis murmured and sighed, rolling over to let David spoon behind him as they both drifted to sleep.

\- - -

The next morning Alexis woke to the sound of David quietly laughing into his phone. His back was to Alexis, sitting on the edge of the bed, and the space between them seemed like miles. It sounded like he was talking to his son, Jaden, asking simple questions and teasing him gently. He had even pulled on sweats, yet another layer between him and last night. He wanted to reach out and touch David. Smooth his hand along the muscles of David’s back, trace the tattoo on his shoulder, and nuzzle against his neck. But he wasn’t a home-wrecker and wanted it to say that way. It wasn’t his place to horn in on David’s life, he told himself. He wasn’t a part of it. And he shouldn’t be.

\- - -

It was still early when David got off the phone and they had showered. David wanted to drive out to Mt. Charleston and get away from the plastic cookie-cutter that was Las Vegas. Get out into the desert and get a feel for the reality of the place.

They took David’s rental, a big, stumbling hunk of an SUV and drove out 95 to Mt. Charleston, breathing in some slightly clearer air and blasting the a/c. The sky was clear and the heat was intense, creating puddling mirages of heat on the highway in front of them. Alexis glanced to the side of the road and glimpsed a few tiny white crosses. Death. Alone in the heat, baking the water right out of you. Maybe the two had just been a car accident, but Alexis couldn’t help drawing on the intensity of their surroundings. Intense in the opposite way of the Strip. Nature ran the joint here. Alexis snaked his hand onto David’s thigh, reminding himself that no one was dead here and that David wasn’t going anywhere for the moment.

They got to the mountain some miles off the highway and set off, water bottles in tow, on one of the lower trails. The sun was already hot so they wouldn’t stay long, but David wanted to see the real desert, feel it lock its claws around him see what kind of power it held in such silence. They walked along, gazing out at the empty sagebrush landscape, laughing at each other, trying to see who would sweat harder, splashing each other with water, and almost getting caught molesting each other by an older couple. When they got back to the car, both of their bodies were humming from the games and heat.  
Alexis had to grip David’s hand over the gearshift to keep himself from giving him a handjob or a blowjob as they drove back to the hotel. His eyes traveled the empty landscape caged by mountains in the distance and soon found himself asking David to stop the car and pull over.

Alexis’s heart was gritty and sinking when he turned to look at David.

“Need you. Now.” He was shoving David back in his seat and shifting his sweaty t-shirt up to get closer to his skin.

“Alex, big car, big backseat.” David mumbled, while Alexis devoured his mouth, climbing over the center and getting ready to straddle him. He pulled back and tugged David along with him so that David could get in the back seat first.

Everything was in the way, the seats, the doors, David’s clothes, but that didn’t stop Alexis from reaching inside David’s running shorts and stroking him to hardness fast. Alexis was already leaking and hard, a feeling of urgency flooding him. He had to fuck David. Now.

He almost ripped David’s shorts when he pulled them down to expose him. David tried to stay out of the way, riding out Alexis’s frenzy, waiting to see what was driving him like he was being whipped from all sides. Didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. Seeing Alexis so wild made it hard not to take over, but he lay back on the seats and let Alexis make his heart race and his nipples peak.

Alexis managed enough spit and pre-come for minimal lube, but was about to stop when he realized he didn’t have a condom.

“Glove box.” David said, understanding the quandary before Alexis could ask.

Alexis reach a long arm around the seat to snake one out and rip it open in a fluid motion. He didn’t stretch David, didn’t give him any warning just started fucking him. He was mindless and his thrusts were rapid and sharp, hitting just the right spot with almost every stroke.

“Is this real?” Alexis breathed, hands fumbling for David’s cock and when his fist curled tight around it he groaned, the feeling overpowering the ache and worry in the back of his brain.

“Pretty good dream,” David whispered, breathing heavy from Alexis’s ministrations.

He wrapped his hands around Alexis’s waist, ignoring their uncomfortable position and said, “Come for me, Alex. Fuck me. Take me. I’m yours.” That seemed to be Alexis’s undoing. He moaned and came with quick stutters against David’s ass. His grip tightened around David and he pulled the orgasm from him, a groan of pleasure spreading through the car. Alexis kissed David thoroughly, letting their bodies ride out the ebb and flow. Their eyes met and it was like a bolt of understanding flaring through them both.

They righted themselves in silence and got the car back on the road. Words didn’t come and neither seemed to know which would make sense anyway,

When they reached the hotel, Alexis glanced at David and saw his lips set in a line. He imagined his face looked much the same, with a furrowed brow to match.

It _was_ real.

That was the problem now.

It wasn’t a flirtation, or casual sex. It was real, and it was going to hurt.

It had just been a gamble before, a game, an innocent roll of the dice all those other times. They were in deep now, and someone was going to have to pay.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
